Minecraft Adventures
by CraftinGood
Summary: Our young protagonist has leaked into the world of Minecraft. Will he survive? Will he know what to do?


**Prologue**

**I look around wondering where I was. World of Minecraft? My dreams have come true. I walk around looking for a few trees to punch at. I punched at it until a piece of wood popped out of it. I finished off the whole tree till it was no longer. I then made a house, dirt floors will do fine for now. I went inside, nice 4x4x4 basic wooden home. I crafted a crafting table, and made a sword so I can find things to eat as I started to get hungry. I saw a group of pigs running around in the nearby plains biome. I hit them until they die. Good, 3 pieces of raw pork. I went back to my home to cook the pork. But I realized I needed a furnace to do so. I made a wooden pickaxe with the remaining wood I had. Time to go look for a cave!**

Steve's POV

As I ran around looking for a whole to dig I ran into a couple of sheep. I killed them for their wool, but I didn't have any sheers so I couldn't just sheer them. In a distance I saw a cave in the side of the mountain. I saw torches, minecarts, and... A person? He had a nameplate above his head. "Joseph" it read. I walked over to him. He wanted me to follow him into his _cobblestone house._ It was all lit up unlike mine, and he had a bed, chest, and a furnace. He explained to me how he did all these things. I told him I was just about to go mining as well but he told me it was dangerous. He gave me an iron helmet and a leather tunic, and he also gave me a wooden sword. He told me to be careful and I could use his mine. I was off to the mine, with my new gear Joseph offered me.

As I strolled down the dark underground cave, I heard groaning. Zombies I though. I continued, trying to ignore the noises that I heard and proceeded into the cave. I finally found some iron, though Joseph must've mined everything down here. I mined away at the precious iron, and then I saw a shadow behind me. I quickly turned around and I saw it.

Joseph's POV

I wondered how Steve is doing down there. He should be safe with all the things I gave him. I tried to get my mind off of it and get some work done before the sun went down. I get up from the bed and got to work on my new wheat farm. I crafted some fences, a fence gate, took some seeds out the chest, got a bucket of water, finally a hoe and went to work. I made a 5x5 area with the fences then put a gate. I made a single hole in the middle and put water, and tilled the area. Finally I planted the seeds and I was all done. As I wiped the sweat off my face, I finally went back to my house, and cooked up a steak with the furnace. After that I went to bed. I thought that Steve should be back by now, and I went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of rain. I walk to the window, raining and it's still night. I wondered how Steve was doing and I finally went to go look for him. I went to my chest and got my full iron armor and my stone sword and I quickly ran outside past all spiders and zombies. I ran down the mineshaft as fast as I could. I remember hearing an explosion in the mineshaft. I wonder what has happened to Steve. No time to think now, I must find him. As I ran, I fell into a mini-crater, probably the explosion I heard. Oh no, he must've ran into a creeper. But since I didn't find any things in the crater but stone, I assumed he was hopefully not dead. I continued my search for my acquaintance. I then found a deep hole in the ground with ladders, and wooden planks. An abandoned mineshaft, I thought. Steve is in grave danger, assuming he didn't know what to do in this world. I went into the mineshaft in attempt to search for him.

Steve's POV

It was dark, and I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that it was in Joseph's mineshaft. I was running from something scary and green. I wonder what that thing was...

**Flashback**

* * *

**_T_**_hen I saw it. It was big, green and scary. It was some kind of monster; I didn't know exactly what it was. I ran for my life in fear of it killing me. I ran past zombies, they can't chase after me since they're so slow. I kept running until I was sure I lost the monster._

I was out of breath, resting against the cold stone ground. I had to get out of here. I walked toward an opening to a house, or at least I thought it was a house. _What was it doing underground _I thought. When I was inside, I saw spider webs, and I heard a spider noise. I looked around, trying to figure out what it was. I saw torches everywhere and I heard something. It sounded like somebody yelling for help. I followed the sound of the yelling, hoping it wasn't Joseph. But it was.

* * *

Joseph's POV

I've done my research, they are cave spiders. I was surrounded by them, and I caught a glimpse of the monster spawner. But I knew I'd have to kill these spiders first. Then I saw Steve calling me, and I told him it was too dangerous. He didn't listen though; he jumped in and slashed at the spiders. I told him to keep them distracted while I made a run to the monster spawner. I quickly ran to the spawner when the cave spiders had their priorities on Steve. I pulled out my iron pickaxe and mined at the spawner as hard as I could, and it broke. Steve was in trouble though. I ran over to him and finished off the rest of the spiders. I noticed he was poisoned, but luckily I had a potion of regeneration in my chests. I told him I knew a way back up so we could get back to the house. I put his arm over my shoulder and we made our way to the house. He told me what happened and how the big green thing appeared. I told him those big green things are called "_Creepers_" I told him they were called creepers because of the way they sneak around you and blow up.

We were at home, and I looked into my double chest for a potion of regeneration. Steve sat there looking as sick as ever because of the cave spider's poisons'. I gave him the potion and he gulped it down. He made a face but then he started to get his color back. He smiled at me and said thanks. I told him all about the dangers of the outside world and the monsters and other things. I told him starting tomorrow, he could do house work to make the house look better. I told him he could start building a second story and make his own room to live in. He told me about his previous simple house.

Steve's POV

I dug into Joseph's chest and grabbed a wooden axe. I ran around the place to chop down trees, kill some pigs, and to make some dinner when Joseph gets back home from his mining trip. As I chopped down the trees, I picked up saplings and replaced them so the trees can grow back, and be ready to be chopped down again. After about 7 trees, I had 35 pieces of wood, and then I made 140 pieces of wooden planks. About 2 stack of planks. I made a small hole inside the cobblestone roof of the house to make the stairs, and to build the second story.

I finally finished the second story made of cobblestone I found in the chest, as I lay on the small wooden couch. I then remembered the list of errands that Joseph had assigned me to do. I went outside with the wooden sword I found in my pocket (inventory), and then went out to slaughter a pig or two, depending on how much meat they drop. I walked around the plain, and then I easily saw a pig because the trees I chopped down made it easier to see things. I killed the pig and obtained 2 pieces of raw pork. I killed the rest of the herd for some extra food to eat in the future. I walked back home and then (ha, you thought there was going to be a cliché) popped the pork into the furnace, with a piece of coal of course. I was sweating so hard after all the work I've done today. It was worth it, so Joseph and I could live in a better environment. I then looked out the window and saw Joseph sprinting towards the house. I opened the door for him as he ran inside, and quickly shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked. He couldn't talk; he had to catch his breath. He looked very hungry as well. "Endermen," he explained. "They're a bunch of them outside; we need stay away from big areas where they can teleport."

"Endermen?" I asked. "What're those?" I reached into the furnace and took out a piece of cooked pork for him to eat. "They're tall black creatures, with purple eyes," He explained. "Do not look at them or they will pursue you," He said, shoving a piece of cooked pork into his mouth.

"Is that an enderman right over there?" I pointed through the glass window. "Yes, be lucky he won't attack you because you're looking at it through a window," He went upstairs and collapsed into his bed on his side of the bright room. I went upstairs and fell into my bed too, exhausted from all the work I've been doing.


End file.
